


Sleeping with the Enemy

by Amani Ishikawa (1AmaniIshikawa1)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AmaniIshikawa1/pseuds/Amani%20Ishikawa
Summary: A forbidden romance, betrayal, and a difficult choice. This is the story of a member of Fifth Division who engages in a secret intimate relationship with Captain Aizen, but when he betrays Soul Society, she is faced with a difficult decision. Meanwhile, her best friend in Seventh Division has overcome a troubled past, one she isn't proud of, but is she good enough for Thirteenth's charming captain?Aizen/OC Ukitake/OC [Story was first published years ago on Fanfiction.net and is currently under revision there.]





	1. Thrid Seat, Division Five

_"Confusion never stops,_   
_Closing walls and ticking clocks_   
_Gonna come back and take you home_   
_I could not stop that you now know."_   
_-Coldplay "Clocks"_

**Summer**

She held the slip of paper in front of her as she made her way through Division Five. The slip of paper was a summons that Captain Aizen had sent her requesting her presence in the office at eight A.M. sharp, and that time was drawing dangerously near. The young woman, a longtime member of the Fifth Division, adjusted her bag and hastened her steps. She had never been late to any duties or meetings in all the decades she had been with Fifth Division. She was not about to change that now.

Finally, the Division Five offices came into view, and Nina Seito checked the time. 7:55. She would be right on time. Early, in fact.

She approached the door, but no knock was needed for the kind voice of her captain spoke to her from within. "Please come in. You are punctual, as usual."

A tall, scholarly man wearing thick, brown-framed glasses rose from his desk and approached her with a welcoming smile. "Please, have a seat. I imagine you must be dreadfully curious as to why I have summoned you here."

"Yes, I must admit I am a bit curious." Nina sat in the chair to which he gestured. She had been summoned here, and she was unsure why he wished to see her. She did not believe she was in any sort of trouble. 

"May I offer you something to drink? Some tea perhaps?" Aizen told her as he began taking down a kettle and a box of tea.

"Er...yes. That would be fine. Thank you, sir."

He gave a light chuckle. "You seem nervous. Relax." Sousuke filled the kettle with water and put it on heat.

The captain was reputed to be a gentle sort of man who rarely flustered over anything. He watched over his division with impartiality, and those under him considered their captain to be a generous and understanding man as well as a great teacher. The haori he wore over his black shinigamiuniform was a mere article of clothing to him that only indicated his rank and allowed him to run things a little more smoothly.

The kettle began to whistle a short while later, and Sousuke removed it from the heat for the sake of silencing its annoying sound. He prepared tea for the both of them and handed Nina her cup before sitting down behind his desk. "So. I observed your performance in the dōjō last week, and I must say you were most impressive." He took out a manila folder and skimmed over it. "I reviewed your previous evaluations, and your achievements and improvements are commendable. Always punctual, always helpful, and I understand that you have achieved your shikai."

Nina blew on the hot tea. "Yes, that is correct, Captain. I finally earned it about..." She thought for a moment. "...a year ago."

He closed the file and placed it on the desk as Nina sipped her tea. He stole a moment to have a good look at the young lady sitting before him. She was lovely with hair as black as a crow's feather and eyes as clear and blue as the sky above them. Her skin was fair, but not sickly, and she was petite, much like Hinamori, though slightly taller. Her mannerisms told him that she was either shy or just naturally quiet natured, as some people tended to be - people like him. This one would be tricky to get to know indeed, but looks did deceive: he had seen what she could do as well as her promising potential as his Third Seat.  
  
"Well, I know all about you as one under my command, but I know little about your personally. Tell me about yourself, if you would."

Nina looked up, somewhat take off guard. She had mentally prepared for the review well in advance, but no one told her that her captain would ask her to talk about herself. "What would you like to know?"

He smiled a little. "Well, I suppose interests, hobbies...things like that. I try to make it a point to know at least a few things about those who serve under me."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "I enjoy reading. I read quite a lot in my free time. I like being outdoors with my sketchbook."

"Ah, so you're an artist, Seito-san?" he inquired curiously.

"Yes. I mostly draw and paint."

"Perhaps at another time you can show me your drawings, if you wouldn't be bothered. I understand things like that can also be a private matter, so you don't have to show them to me if you don't want to."

He could sense that she did not want to be too open about herself at the moment. She was likely nervous, so it was understandable.

He simply smiled. "I suppose I should reveal the _real_ reason for our meeting today. Based on your talents, I have chosen you to be my Third Seat replacement as the former has transferred to another division due to promotion."

Nina's eyes widened. She put down her now-empty tea cup, contemplating how it could be that she actually earned a high position like that, especially as an unseated officer. True, she had seniority over some of the newer recruits, but she also knew that there were those who were far more capable than she and more deserving. She had expected to eventually be offered a much lower position, somewhere around the Tenth Seat or so. But the _Third Seat?_ That was one step below Lieutenant Hinamori.

Still, Nina composed herself. "Captain Aizen, I am very honored by this. I will do my best."

"I have every reason to believe that you will." He glanced up at the clock in his office. "If you will pardon me, I must get to a captain's meeting in Division One. You are to have a change in quarters. You will no longer have to share a dorm with unseated officers. Lieutenant Hinamori will show you to your new quarters and brief you on your responsibilities."

She nodded and offered a sage smile. "I understand."

Aizen smiled and turned toward the filing room. "Hinamori-san, could you come out here, please?"

The young lieutenant appeared in the doorway. Lieutenant Hinamori was a young, small thing with black hair tied back in a bun that was neatly kept in a little pale blue cap. She had a sweet face and big blue eyes as well as a cheerful disposition. She was smiling sweetly at Nina as she waited for her to collect her things.

"Yes, Captain?" she said cheerfully.

"Please show Seito-san to her new quarters. I must leave for the captain's meeting now, but I trust you will look after her."

"Of course, Captain!"

Aizen left for his meeting, and Nina was left alone with Hinamori-san.

"Seito-san," she said bowing. "I've been looking forward to working with you. Come with me, and I'll show you to your new place. I think you'll really like it."

Nina followed her lieutenant out of the office and out into the division compound. She wondered just what her quarters would be like. She had grown accustomed to sharing a room with Tsubaki-san, though Nina didn't much like having a roommate. It wasn't that she had an issue with Tsubaki; it was just that she preferred to have her own space where she could spread out more.

"I knew Captain Aizen was going to promote you," Hinamori remarked happily. "I wanted to tell you, but he swore me to secrecy. You really have come a long way, and I'm glad we will be working together."

"As am I, although I am still a little stunned I earned such a high promotion. I do not feel as though it should be mine."

"Nonsense, Seito-san! You worked hard for this. Captain Aizen is fair in his evaluations. He believes you have promise." They came to a door, and Hinamori slid it aside. "Here is where you will be living. I know it doesn't look like much, but these rooms are really quite comfortable. Your things should be arriving soon."

Nina glanced around inside. These quarters were certainly much nicer than the one she had grown accustomed to, and Nina liked that she didn't have to share. She valued her alone time so she could paint, read, or draw. She had art supplies that she often had to keep in her closet, but now it looked as though she could allow them to lay in profusion anywhere she wanted.

"Part of your duty as the Third Seat is upholding the rules of our division and judging when to refer infractions to myself or Captain Aizen." She held a hand outside the door. "Why don't we take a walk and further explain your duties."

Nina followed Momo out of her new quarters and into the compound.

"Most of the time, you'll help me in the office, and you'll get to help lead training sessions. You will likely be assigned a unit that will report to you, and then you will report to me or Captain Aizen."

"I hardly think I have any leadership skills that would qualify me for this promotion."

"You would be surprised," Hinamori replied, smiling. "You can set an example for the other officers by your personal example. Most of the time, that is all it takes. We – Captain Aizen and I – only expect you to do your best. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Lieutenant." She turned to Hinamori. "I am still honored by Captain Aizen's faith in me. I hope I will do well."

"Oh, you will. I promise! I'll help you any way I can!" She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled. "How about we get something to eat? Since we will work together closely, I think we should get to know one another better."

"That sounds fine. Thank you, Lieutenant."


	2. Training and Comradery

_"Looking for something I've never seen_  
_Alone and I'm in between_  
_The place that I'm from and_  
_The place that I'm in_  
_A city I've never been."  
_ _-The Fray "Trust Me"_

Nina awoke to the sharp, annoying sound of her alarm clock along with the irritating morning sunlight pouring into her room. She opened her eyes but then squinted against the blinding brightness of the sun as she held up her hand to block it. Nina grumbled, flopped over onto her side, and reached her hand over to smack the snooze button. She lay there a moment more before deciding that she ought to drag herself out of bed.

After dressing and putting on her makeup, Nina grabbed her zanpakuto and left behind the comfort of her quarters and her still-unpacked belongings. Her zanpakuto, Kiyohime, was not as remarkable as some zanpakuto were rumored, but then again, she did not have to be. Kiyohime in its sealed form was a normal silver bladed katana with a maroon sheath. Its guard was a brass rectangle, and the hilt was black and maroon. It was lightweight and feminine, and the spirit within the zanpakuto shared a good relationship with Nina, and a good relationship with your weapon was preferable.

She made her way along the streets within Division Five with the mess hall on her mind. Breakfast and tea sounded good about now, and she would need the energy for the training grounds. Lieutenant Hinamori intended to assign her a unit of unseated officers today, and she had a full day of learning her new duties on top of that.

"Hey, are you new?"

Nina turned to find a bob-haired man approaching her. She offered a timid smile. "To Division Five? No. Today is my first day as Third Seat."

The young man stopped and regarded her. Nina could see that he had healthy looking skin, violet eyes, and colorful feathers attached on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. His black, jaw-length hair was shiny. Physically, he was a rather feminine-looking man, but cute nonetheless.

"Oh, you're a new promotion. Congrats."

"Thanks," Nina responded. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"No, no," he replied. "I was just here to run an errand." He turned back to her and bowed politely. "Yumichika Ayasegawa. I'm the Fifth Seat in Division Eleven."

"What sort of errand were you on, if you don't mind my asking?"

He shrugged. "Delivering some paperwork. I swear I'm the _only_ person that does anything in my division. But your Division was the last, so I was just on my way. I take it you were unseated before or were you a lower seat?"

"I was unseated," Nina told him humbly. "Captain Aizen seems to think I am qualified for the position."

"Do you not think you are?"

"I don't think anyone really believes they are qualified for such a promotion, Ayasegawa-san. I'm still letting the reality sink in."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Unless you're in my division. Then everyone's just a braggart about it."

Nina offered a soft giggle. "I would imagine it no other way."

"Well, I suppose I ought to be going," Yumichika said. "I'll probably see you around."

Nina watched him leave, and then she was at last able to make it to the mess hall for some breakfast. She took her time eating and drinking her tea, but she did not sit with anyone. She wasn't much of a socialite, especially over breakfast. Were she to have her sketchbook with her, she might have been sketching out some sort of abstract design, animals, or faces. Expressions, in her opinion, were so hard sometimes. 

After breakfast, she found her way to the main training grounds where her fellow division members mustered. Already, Hinamori was already there and gathering the unseated into groups.

"There you are!" Momo said when she noticed Nina approaching.

"Am I late, Lieutanant?" Nina asked.

Momo simply smiled and shooed her onto the field, thrusting a shinai into her hands. "No, Seito-san. You weren't late. I'm just a little early." She gestured to a group of about twenty shinigami. "Your assigned unit is there. You should make their acquaintance, Seito-san."

Nina nodded and hopped down to meet everyone in her division. She spotted a lone man several yards away, and she approached him. "Hello. Why are you here by yourself?" 

"I don't have anyone to pair with. My friend I'm usually with is injured."

"Then perhaps you may join our unit until your friend is better. Would you mind?"

He smiled. "No! Not at all! Train with me! I'm Keitaro Yoshida."

She bowed politely and then glanced around for Captain Aizen. Normally when Nina trained with her division, Captain Aizen was present. Today, he was not here.

"I wonder where Captain Aizen is. He is usually here when we train."

Keitaro shook his head. "He usually does, but I guess he's been busy lately. He might be catching up on paperwork. I'm sure he'll join us later, though."

Most of the morning was spent in training, and the members of her unit found out quickly just how skilled Nina truly was at handling her weapon; she was definitely worthy of her recent promotion. It took Nina most of the session to get used to being in a position of leadership, and she was so busy thinking about how best to lead this group that she did not notice that Aizen approached and was watching intently as Nina sparred with her group. She blocked a swing from Keitaro's sword before turning a wind-based kidou spell on him which sent him flying.

Captain Aizen applauded, and Nina looked up, startled. "Very good use of kidou," he said. "Truly you are worthy of your promotion. I commend you."

Nina bowed. "Thank you, Captain."

She felt a hard slap on the back from Keitaro that made her step forward to keep from losing her balance. "Nice job, Seito-san!"

"Ah, thank you..." she said quietly, regaining her balance.

"You all may be dismissed for the rest of the day," Aizen pleasantly said. "You've all worked hard. Thank you."

Nina began to file by with the others, but she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You especially, Seito-san. You'll do splendid things if you keep working at it."

She glanced up at him humbly, not quite making eye contact. "I try to do my best, Captain."

* * *  
The rest of the day was spent in her quarters arranging her things. Nina had not brought very much with her to put in her quarters because she did not own much to begin with. Once her living area was arranged, however, she was ecstatic to open a box and find all her art supplies inside. Immediately, Nina drew out her sketchbook, charcoal, pencils, kneaded erasers, and her smudgers. She found her familiar messenger bag in which she carried her supplies and drew it out happily, filling her bag with the items and throwing in a box of colored pencils for good measure.

Art was a form of expression for Nina and a means by which she familiarized herself with people and places, and what better way than to utilize an afternoon in early summer when it was still quite warm? She pulled the bag over her small frame and set out to look for subjects to draw. Eventually, Nina settled beneath a tree in the shade that was out of the way where no one could bother her, and she began to draw scenes of people as they walked by as well as subjects from her imagination.

Nina leaned her head back on the tree trunk after a few hours and took a deep breath to draw in the fresh air. It was such a shame that summer didn't last. Her stomach grumbled; it had been hours since she had eaten. Nina stood, stretched, and put her bag on. She found the dining hall where she ate her mid day meal. Afterwards, she ventured out of the division compound and into Seireitei. She did not speak to many people – some nodded at her and waved – but eventually she came across the library.

She smirked to herself. " I wonder whether they have anything new."

She ventured inside and was greeted with countless sections and rows of old books, some of which were first editions. Libraries always had a distinct smell of paper and ink. She blinked up at the tall shelves in the fiction section and browsed the volumes that resided there. Some of the books she found were actually manuscripts from the western culture – Dickens, Longfellow, Bronte – many of her favorite authors. She removed a thick tome from a high shelf – a Charles Dickens volume – and took it up to the circulation desk.

She handed the book to a girl at the desk. "I'd like to check out this book."

The girl took the book from Nina and stamped the due date in the cover. "Please bring this back in two weeks. If the library is closed when you bring it by, place it into the book deposit outside," the other girl told her. She started to go back to work, but then she looked up. "Oh, you wouldn't happen to know if someone would be available a few days a week to work here, would you?"

"N-no...I don't think so," Nina admitted. Wait...the library would be the perfect place to draw people, and it was not very difficult work. Plus, she liked to read, and she'd get first pick of all the new books. "Actually, I would consider it."

She smiled. "Really? It won't be but a few days a week, and all you have to do is keep track of the books and put them away as they come in. Come back if you decide to do it for sure."

Nina nodded. "I will. Thank you."

She started to leave, but a sign caught her attention: _Archives Room_.

She pursed her lips; she had never been down to the archives. She ventured through a doorway that led to dimly lit stairs that descended into a basement. There she found a proliferation of shelves filled with very old manuscripts. Many of the pages were yellowing with age and tattered from use, and she wondered what kind of valuable information these ancient tomes held. Nina's curiosity was piqued. As she rounded a corner, she bumped into a figure carrying a stack of documents.

Startled, she looked into the face of the man she had met earlier. "Oh...um...sorry!"

"I thought I sensed someone else down here..."

"What exactly is this place?"

"Oh, this is Soul Society's archives room," he explained. "This is where all the records of Soul Society's history are kept, including academy yearbooks and division records." He put a volume on the dusty shelf. "Quite fascinating stuff, really."

"It sounds like it."

He glanced at the book. "What do you have there?"

She looked down at it. "Oh, um, something by Dickens."

"Western literature. You should talk to Lieutenant Ise over in Eighth Division. She hosts a book club, and she could always use more members."

She smiled softly. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Um, you look busy. I'll let you get back to work. Sorry to disturb you."

He shook his head. "Oh, it's fine. I was kind of glad for the company, actually."

Nina bowed. "Then maybe we'll run into one another again. I'll be going now."

Yumichika smiled and watched her leave. She was definitely someone he wanted to talk with more. She was actually rather lovely, and Yumichika only liked talking with lovely people.

By the time Nina returned to her division, it was around dusk. She adjusted her messenger bag over her shoulder and rounded a corner as she glanced through the primary pages of her borrowed book and not really paying attention to where she was going. She suddenly bumped into the solid form of someone else rounding the very corner going the opposite way. She fell back on her rear, dropping her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul Society has such an extensive history, and there are so many shinigami enlisted within the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen that I thought, "Why not give them a public library?" Although I realize it seems unusual to mention Western authors such as Dickens and Longfellow, I thought that since Seireitei seems to have many modern amenities, including washing machines, public restrooms and bath houses, then why not have a library filled with books from every corner of the world? Lieutenant Sasakibe himself was fascinated with Western culture, and I am certain that other shinigami are as well. In fact, who's to say in my universe that Sasakibe didn't begin the Seireitei Public Library for the benefit of all bookworm shinigami?


	3. The Artist

_"You find all of your ugly meanings_  
in all of the things I find beautiful.  
Do you see the fall is coming?  
Come, I'm falling into you."  
_-Hush Sound "The Artist"_

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

Nina didn't have to look up to recognize that soft, calm voice. She had bumped into Captain Aizen in her lack of attentiveness and was now the one sitting on her rear on the ground. She slowly glanced up at him, embarrassed.

"I should be the one apologizing, Captain Aizen. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she told him.

He offered a hand to her and with it a reassuring smile. "Not at all, Seito-san." He let her take it and pulled her to her feet before stooping down to pick up her book. Aizen paused a moment to look at the title. "Hnn..._Great Expectations_...an admirable choice." He returned the book to her. "You will enjoy this book very much. I couldn't put it down the first time I read it."

Nina accepted her volume from him. "Thank you." She adjusted her messenger bag.

"So where were you headed off to? Dinner perhaps?"

She nodded. "Yes...well, after I put away my things."

He nodded toward the bag over her shoulder. "Would I be intruding if I asked what you're carrying?"

She shook her head. "They are just my art supplies. I take my sketchbook and supplies with me wherever I go."

He seemed satisfied with her answer, and he offered yet another gentle smile. "I see. You did mention you were an artist."

"It would be, Captain." She paused. She could feel see the curiosity radiating from his dark brown eyes. "Did you want to see my sketchbook?"

He waved a hand in front of him. "Only if you want to show me, Seito-san."

"Well...um...I'll let you see the ones I did today..." she trailed, reaching into her bag. She pulled out her sketchbook and handed it to him.

Aizen flipped through the pages examining each picture, and he was actually impressed with her remarkable talent. Each picture was painstakingly drawn in detail in either graphite or charcoal, and some were even colored expertly with copic markers, colored pencil, or pastels. He stopped on one that was a portrait of the Fifth Seat over in the Eleventh Division.

"Seito-san, these are remarkable," he told her. "I see Ayasegawa-san let you do a portrait of him."

Nina moved closer to her captain to examine the work in progress. "Uhhh...not exactly. I drew that from memory. I only met him this morning."

He took a closer look at the drawing and then looked at Nina. "Really? But it's so..._thorough_. How did you recall his features in such remarkable detail?"

"I have a photographic memory."

"Is that so?" he asked, fascinated. "Not many people possess such a trait. It is a very unique and admirable ability, indeed." He handed the sketchbook back to her. "So tell me, if I were to leave, you could do a portrait of me and recall every aspect of my face?"

"Yes, I'm sure I could."

He smiled. "Fascinating." He watched her put away her sketchbook. "You said yesterday you also dabble in other mediums." He led her along to a bench under a tree and sat down, inviting her to sit with him.

She complied, not wanting to be rude. "Yes, I do art in almost all mediums, actually. Though I do mostly drawings, I also paint in both oil and watercolor."

"I see. So what style are your paintings?"

"Mmm...abstract, sceneries... I can do figures and models, though I actually don't find those as fun. I'd rather let my imagination just run with my paintbrush on a blank canvas."

He smiled at her. "Ah, yes, sometimes that's the best way to do it. Often when I practice my calligraphy I just go with whatever design comes into my mind."

"I remember you taught that class at the Academy. I actually wanted to take it, but every time I tried, it was so full and I wasn't comfortable being around that many people."

He blinked and glanced down at her. "You did? I suppose it is a popular class. I'm truly sorry you did not get to take it." He offered a reassuring smile. "Perhaps sometime on my free time I will teach you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Captain. You are busy enough as it is."

"Is that the image I project to others, Seito-san? That I am too busy to teach someone who wishes to learn something new?"

Nina flushed. "Er...no. I mean...I did not mean to make that impression, Captain. I just know how difficult your job can be. I just imagine that your spare time is very precious to you. I did not mean to offend."

Aizen put a reassuring hand on Nina's shoulder. "You did not offend me, Seito-san. I suppose I simply worry too much that I don't pay enough attention to my subordinates or that I might come off as though I don't care about them." He smiled gently. "While it is true that free time is difficult to come by, I would not mind spending a few hours of it with someone who wishes to learn something new."

Nina silently exhaled. Her remark had come out completely wrong. "Then I would be very honored to learn."

"I'll set aside some time this Saturday morning, if that is convenient for you."

"Will I need to bring anything?"

He shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "No. I will have everything you need. All you need to bring is yourself. You can meet me in the common area and we'll go from there." He placed his hands on his knees. "Do you have any favorite artists?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well, I honestly don't know. I like the works of many, but I think if I had to choose, I'd go with Gorges Seurat."

"Ah, Seurat...isn't he famous for...for...?" He chuckled. "I apologize. The name of the technique escapes me at the moment."

"_Pointillism_."

"That's it." He glanced at her. "Have you ever tried to replicate the technique?"

Nina shrugged. "I have a few times, but I can't seem to get the hang of it. I like the look of it, but I find performing the technique mundane at best."

"You like to let your brush lead, don't you?"

She shook her head. "I do."

He stood up and chuckled. "Perhaps sometime, if you're willing, you can share your paintings with me. I can only imagine the expression held within them."

Nina nodded. "Perhaps, Captain."

He stood from the bench. "It's getting late, and it will be past dinner in the mess if I don't leave you alone. I will look forward to Saturday, Seito-san."

Nina watched him leave and thought to herself. _"I'm seeing him on Saturday for a calligraphy session. I would have never expected that a week ago. How did that even happen?"_ Nina watched his retreating figure. _"How often does he do private sessions for people? Or is he doing one just for me? And those eyes..."_

She shook her head and stood, heading in the direction of the mess hall. She really should not think things like that or she could find herself in a world of trouble. Thinking someone was attractive, even if it was a captain, was no crime, but it could escalate into some complicated problems if those attractions were acted on. Nina figured she did not have anything to worry about. It was a calligraphy lesson and nothing more, and he was just her captain.

Nina ventured into the mess hall to investigate what was for dinner and decided that the rest of the day would be spent reading and meditating with Kiyohime. Her life here in Seireitei was so different from growing up in Rukongai. For once, she could count on a good, hot meal and she didn't smell like fish.

Later that night, Nina sat on her bed with her sketchpad propped on her knees. She was scratching at the blank page with her pencil to make out the basic features of Captain Aizen's face. Once she had drawn in the major details, Nina held it up to be sure that it was proportionate, especially his square framed glasses. Satisfied with her work so far, Nina returned to sketching, this time filling in his hair, though it proved somewhat a challenge because of the unusual and very slightly unruly way that it laid. But she kept sketching, nonetheless.

_I really hope he'll like this,_ Nina thought as she continued to draw.

It was well into the night before she had finally finished her portrait of Captain Aizen – it lay safely enclosed in her sketchbook until she would take it to his office and drop it off. Then she had a second thought; that would just be weird. She better not. She sighed. But she worked so _hard_ on it! She had to give it to him, but she was unsure whether that would be appropriate.

Nina flopped over in her futon and pulled the blankets over her head in a huff. No. That was the final answer. Maybe he could look at her sketchbook again sometime and pull off some not-so-unusual reason for drawing it and hope he actually believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georges Seurat was a French painter who invented the style known as pointillism. He was the pioneer of Neo-impressionism. Seurat lived from 1859-1891. One of his most famous works is A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte, painted from 1884-86.


	4. Library Duty

_"It's melody, meetings and partings give you a new sound, _  
_A sound so you don't lose that smile, yeah, _  
_Just melody, melody, that song you sang once upon a time _  
_ I swear I'll never forget it."  
__-Uverworld "Just Melody"_

Nina pushed a cart down the narrow but tall aisles filled with books and began re-shelving the recent returns. Lieutenant Ise of the Eighth Division was a frequent visitor as well as Lieutenant Hinamori and, of course, Captain Aizen. She placed volumes on the shelves she could reach first before working her way up, pausing only to glance at titles so she could be sure to put them in their correct places.

However, a title caught her eye, and she glanced at it: _Honing and Improving Your Kidou_. Nina's brow furrowed reflectively as she opened the cover and began skimming the pages of the book. Nina paused on the fourth chapter and read it for several paragraphs as she leaned on her full book cart beside her.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable reading that at your desk?"

Nina looked up to see Captain Aizen standing in the aisle holding several volumes of his own, many of which were from the archives room.

Nina stretched up to shelve the book. "I was only glancing at it."

Aizen came up behind her, took the book from Nina, and pushed it onto the tall shelf. "You looked too engrossed in that chapter to simply be 'glancing' at it."

Nina turned to face her captain. "Something caught my eye, and I thought I should read it."

Aizen had a second look at the title and shook his head. "I actually don't agree with some of the techniques in that book. You should stop by my office and I can give you better material on kidou."

Nina bowed her head at Aizen. "Thank you, Captain." She glanced toward his books. "Would you like for me to check those out for you?"

He smiled. "Yes, I would, actually. Thank you."

Nina led him to her desk and took his books. She signed his name in a ledger and placed a little due date card inside one of the covers. She slid the volumes back to her captain and offered a shy smile. "I hope you enjoy them."

"I'm certain that I will," he remarked. Aizen smiled pleasantly. "I hope you enjoyed the calligraphy session with me last Saturday."

"I did. I think the techniques I learned with it might actually apply to painting as well."

"I believe your skill in painting may have benefitted you when doing calligraphy. You caught on very quickly."

"I don't think I will ever write it as well as you, Captain."

Aizen chuckled. "I have been doing calligraphy for many years, Seito-san. Like painting, it only takes practice, and I honestly believe that with enough practice, you will be able to write calligraphy as well as I can, if not better." He gathered his books from the counter. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I must be going. Have a good day."

She went back to her cart and finished re-shelving the books. Nina found a few archive volumes that had somehow wormed their way into the library regulars. She put the cart back and took the few volumes downstairs into the archives department.

"Hello?" Nina called. She was not sure whether Yumichika was on duty yet or if it was even his day to come in. She saw Yumichika nearly every day she worked here, and he would often speak with her at least once during their duty. Nina decided that he was indeed quite attractive, though in a very feminine way, but that did not matter to her. Yumichika seemed to have a pleasant personality, though there had been times where he had made a shallow or arrogant remark, though not directed at her. Still, she very much enjoyed seeing him daily, and at the moment, he seemed the only friend that she had.

"I'm back here!" he called.

Nina meandered down the aisles of dusty, ancient volumes, some that were older than their ages combined and twice over. She raised a finger to her nose and rubbed underneath, scratching an itch brought on by the dust.

She finally happened upon him in the next to last aisle, and she offered a slight smile toward him. "Hello."

"Seito-san," he acknowledged. "Did you need something?"

Nina held the books out to Yumichika. "Actually, these got mixed in with mine, so I thought I'd bring them down to you."

He turned to her and accepted them graciously. "Thank you, Seito-san. I thought I had some missing."

Nina glanced up at some of the books he was shelving. "These ones are certainly old, aren't they?"

Yumichika placed a volume onto a dusty shelf. The archives room was musty and smelled of ancient paper and ink. "Indeed they are. Some of these archives are as old as Yamamoto himself, around 2000 years, I believe."

"Wow..." she breathed, amazed. "So I guess this chronicles all of Soul Society's history?"

"Pretty much, though there are still many documents that reside only within the Central 46 Chambers. However, the Kuchiki family has the most extensive and complete archives."

"Are the documents belonging to the Central 46 available to the public?"

"No," he said. "Those documents are completely restricted. Not even a captain has ever laid eyes on them from what I understand."

"Such a mystery to me this place is," Nina remarked. "It has such a rich history. It must be quite interesting to have the responsibility to keep such important documents."

Yumichika shrugged. "It's just work, really, although I do sometimes come across something pretty interesting. I also do much of the filing and paperwork for my division because no one else will do it."

"Oh, I'm sure they appreciate it."

"Sure they do," he retorted sarcastically.

"Some people don't express their gratification well, Ayasegawa-san." She smiled. "I would certainly appreciate it if I were in your division."

This provoked a small smile. "I'm certain you would, Seito-san."

"I should be getting back upstairs. It's nearly time to lock up."

"Is it that time already?" He placed the last volume to be put away on the shelf. "I'll be along in a minute."

Nina returned to the upper level of the library and began to pack her art supplies into her bag before heading off to the building's many wings to notify any stragglers of the closing hour. When she returned to the desk, she found some people still waiting in line to check out their books before they left. She politely complied, not wanting to deprive fellow bookworms of their pleasure and escape from the daily life of training, routine, and combat.

After the last name in the log had been entered and the last due date card was placed within the books, Nina turned the lock on the door and waited for Yumichika so she could let him out. His punctuality was impeccable as he reached the doors in time. The pair turned and exited the building together, and Nina gave the door a final tug to be absolutely sure it was safely locked.

"It's certainly a nice evening, isn't Seito-san?"

"Indeed it is," she responded, adjusting her shoulder bag.

"Hey...would I be out of line if I asked you to hang out?"

Nina turned her head to look at Yumichika. "Er, now?"

He smiled a little. "Well, why not?" He smoothed his black bobbed hair. "You're gorgeous like me, and beautiful people are the only ones allowed to be seen with me."

Nina arched an eyebrow at that last remark, but she smiled anyway. "I don't consider myself as such, but I will gladly accept your invitation."

"Good!" he said cheerily. "So, are you hungry, Seito-san? I know a really good ramen shop not far from here. Ikkaku is supposed to meet me there."

"I won't be intruding will I?"

"Nah, Ikkaku won't mind," Yumichika giggled.

"Oh, well, thank you." Nina smiled. "I'm just glad for the invite."

* * *

Nina and Yumichika entered the ramen shop and took a seat. People from all over Seireitei were milling about and talking pleasantly while enjoying their ramen bowls. The place smelled of sake, dumplings, and ramen, and held a welcoming atmosphere. Nina and Yumichika seated themselves in the midst of all the socialization, and some greeted the Fifth Seat as he seated Nina before himself.

It was not long before Ikkaku Madarame found Yumichika seated with an unfamiliar but lovely face. He sat and grinned at Nina as he propped his zanpakuto against the small table.

"So who's your friend, Yumichika?" he asked.

Yumichika smiled pleasantly. "This is Nina Seito. She's from the Fifth Division."

"Yeah?" Ikkaku said with interest. "You a seated officer?"

Nina nodded. "Yes. I am in Third Seat."

Ikkaku raised his eyebrows. "Recent promotion?"

Nina nodded.

"Congrats." He grinned proudly. "We'll have to spar so I can see what you do."

"We can if you want, though I am sure you will easily beat me."

"Maybe we can do a date, too," Ikkaku added.

Nina giggled, genuinely amused. "I hate to let you down, but I'm afraid I do not know you well enough to merit that kind of interaction with me. I will say that I don't find bald men entirely unattractive."

Ikkaku scowled. "No one's _bald _here."

"Calm down, Ikkaku," Yumichika told him, though an amused glint danced in his eyes.

Ikkaku took a drink of his sake, and Nina felt badly that she had strummed what was apparently a sensitive nerve. She had not meant to insult him. He did seem nice, though somewhat overconfident. But Nina approved of his company nonetheless, and she, Yumichika, and Ikkaku talked for hours after they finished their ramen bowls. They socialized for so long, in fact, that the crowd in the ramen shop began thinning out, and they were the only ones left.

Nina glanced up to see the annoyed glares of the shop's staff. "I think they want us to leave. We're the last ones here."

Yumichika glanced around. "Yeah, I guess we better go."

He stood up, and Nina found upon standing that she felt rather sluggish and slightly wobbly. It was clear she'd had a little too much sake, though not enough to make her a stumbling drunk. They left the ramen shop, and the doors were closed right behind them.

"Will you be alright walking home so late?" Yumichika asked. He glanced at Ikkaku who was tipsy, and he wanted to stand by his friend to be sure he did not wind up in a trash can or in some other compromising position.

Nina nodded. "I should be. Thank you."

"Well, alright then. Goodnight."

The two men left, and Nina yawned. She had not intended to stay out as late as she did, and from what Ikkaku and Yumichika had told her, Eleventh Division was far more lax in their rules than her own company, and she hoped that she would not sleep through her alarm and receive a reprimand from Lieutenant Hinamori, or worse, Captain Aizen.

She made her way through the Fifth Division gate alone. Not a single shinigami was on the walkways or streets, and even the building windows were darkened. The moon was hidden behind the clouds which added to the opacity. Everything was eerily quiet, and Nina walked toward her apartment silently.

In all the calmness of the evening, however, she somehow did not feel completely alone. In fact, it rather felt as though someone was trailing her, and she did not like it. Nina put her hand on the hilt of Kiyohime and ducked around a corner to nail them if she had to. She felt the reiryoku of the presence come closer to her, and she drew Kiyohime ever so silently. She suddenly revealed herself and brandished her sword only to be startled and met by Captain Aizen who gave a very slight flinch, apparently startled himself.

"C-Captain Aizen!" she yelped. Immediately she put away her zanpakutoand bowed deeply, arms at her sides. "I-I'm very sorry!"

Aizen reached out and lifted her chin up to look at his face. "And what are you doing out so late Nina-san?"

Nina blushed and slowly straightened. Aizen had been calling her 'Nina-san' since their calligraphy session last Saturday. He seemed more comfortable using a less formal address to his subordinates, though Nina herself insisted she call him by his rank. He did not seem in the least bit angry that she had withdrawn her zanpakutoto defend herself, for he looked down at her with gentle brown eyes that smiled even in the darkness.

"I...I was out with some acquaintances," she told him, re-sheathing Kiyohime. "I really had no intention of staying out so late."

"Ah, well there's nothing wrong in having a little fun sometimes, Nina-san." He paused and gazed at her intently. "Your eyes seem a bit glazed. You haven't been drinking have you?"

Nina was caught off-guard. "I...um...well, I had some sake with my acquaintances, yes, but I am not completely inebriated." She bit her lip. "Have I violated a rule about that? I'm not usually one to drink."

He chuckled. "No. As long as you're off duty, then it doesn't matter to me what you do in your spare time. But I don't want you wandering alone at night when you're foggy, either. Your apartment isn't far from here. I should escort you."

"No! I don't want to trouble you at such a late hour, Captain. But thank you."

"Nonsense. It isn't very far. Come."

Nina adjusted her bag once more and walked alongside her captain. "Are you enjoying your books?"

"Yes, very much so," he responded pleasantly. Aizen glanced at her bag. "Have you drawn anything lately?"

"Oh, um, yes. I've been doing a good number of pieces since I've been working at the library."

"Ah, I suppose that gives you a good chance to watch people in their natural surroundings." He smiled. "My friend, Captain Ichimaru, likes to people watch, though he doesn't draw them."

They paused at her door, and she opened it. "Thank you, Captain Aizen. Perhaps I will see you tomorrow. Again, I apologize for drawing my zanpakuto on you."

"Please don't worry about it, Nina-san," he said gently. "I understand that walking around this late at night is a good reason to be on edge. We should always be alert, even when we think we are safe." He smiled. "Good night, Nina-san."

"Good night."

Nina disappeared into her quarters as Aizen turned from her doorway.

"Out for a walk with the new subordinate?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes. She's charming isn't she, Gin?"

"Ah, she_ is_ a pretty thing. You could get into some real trouble." Gin's fox-like grin stretched across his face.

Aizen sighed and joined Captain Ichimaru. "I don't intend to let anyone know."

"Tsk tsk. Just don't get attached," Gin warned.

"You know I am incapable of attachments, Gin."


	5. Portrait

_"She asked me to stay_  
_And she told me sit anywhere,_  
_So I looked around_  
_And I noticed there wasn't a chair."  
_ _-The Beatles "Norwegian Wood"_

Nina sat atop a flat boulder with her legs crossed Indian style in the midst of the tranquil Fifth Division forest with Kiyohime resting comfortably across her knees. A warm mid-summer breeze tousled her black hair, and she could hear birds chirping in the canopies of the tall trees that stood sentinel over the clearing in which she sat.

Nina's eyes were closed, and she was completely engrossed in her inner world. She found herself sitting in the middle of scorched ruins and a large charred bell nearby. Soon a woman appeared to her dressed in the kimono of a tea house worker. This woman had long beautiful black hair, dark crimson eyes, and pale, greenish skin. A serpent tail propelled her as she approached Nina.

"I see you've finally come to see me, Nina," she told her.

"I've been quite busy, Kiyohime. I apologize."

Kiyohime coiled in front of Nina and smiled, exposing her fangs. "I understand. A new promotion is a big responsibility." Her _s_ sounds lingered, and her forked tongue flicked out as she spoke.

"It is, but I promise I'll try to spend more time visiting with you, Kiyohime. I could not have gotten such a seat without you."

"You can visit any time night or day, and you need not even be in this realm to speak with me. Remember, the more you train with me and the more harmonized you become with me, the stronger we will be as a team and the closer you will be to achieving your bankai."

"How long do you think that will be?" Nina asked.

Kiyohime smiled softly. "It all depends on you. Those who are lax on honing their skills and training properly may never reach bankai, or even shikai, for that matter." She sighed. "Many a zanpakuto tragically waste their potential as strong protectors and fighters simply because the wielder does not take the time to pay attention to what their zanpakuto has to say."

"I shall not do the same," Nina reassured her. "I want to become better."

"That is good to hear, though wanting and actually doing are different things. I like to think that you and I have an excellent working relationship as well as the foundation for a close friendship, though unfortunately, you are still much too young in your power to even consider working on bankai." She shifted her coils. "Tell me, how do you like the promotion so far? Are you happy with it?"

"I am, but it does require me to be a little more of a leader, and I am unsure whether I am comfortable with that."

"You will adapt, Nina. You always do."

"We have a training session later this afternoon. Do you think you're up for it?"

Kiyohime chuckled. "Have I ever turned down a challenge?" She paused. "Someone is looking for you."

Nina opened her eyes and looked around her.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Nina-san?"

Nina stood at hearing her captain's voice. "It is indeed."

"You can relax." Aizen glanced down at Kiyohime. "I didn't mean to intrude on your meditation with your zanpakuto."

"Oh...it's fine. We were just finishing our visit anyway. She understands."

"What is her name?"

"Kiyohime."

Aizen shook his head knowingly. "Ah. Like the ancient legend?"

"Yes."

Aizen sat on the large rock beside Nina, smoothing his white haori beneath him as he did. "Mythology is such an interesting subject to study. There are so many facets to it."

His companion smiled a little. "There certainly are. I've read many mythologies besides Japanese."

"Is that so?" Aizen asked pleasantly. "From what other cultures?"

"Well...Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Chinese, and I came across a book on Norse mythology in the library, but I haven't had time to read it."

"I think you'll find that Norse mythology is quite intriguing, and I also recommend the Anglo-Saxon epic _Beowulf_."

Nina smiled shyly. "I've already read that one."

"Oh. Well, how did you like it?"

"I rather enjoyed it, actually. It's so heroic, though the ending was quite sad."

"That's what epics are meant to be, Seito-kun: heroic. But Beowulf's death as a king wasn't for nothing. His people revered him as a fair and generous leader."

Nina nodded. "I understood the significance, but it doesn't change the fact that the ending was sad, though I realize that not all stories can have a happy ending. I also realize that for a warrior and great king as Beowulf, his death was fitting for his character." She offered a slight smile. "I have illustrated some of the myths I've read, including Beowulf."

"Have you now?" Sousuke asked with interest. "I certainly wouldn't mind seeing those some time."

"Perhaps you can if I can locate them. My personal effects are still somewhat in disarray from moving, and I just had a few stray boxes delivered this morning."

"Oh what a shame, perhaps I can help you with that, if it's not much a bother to you."

Nina shook her head. "I wouldn't want to trouble you, Captain."

"It's quite all right," the captain continued. "Besides I do have some free time."

"Since when does a captain ever get any free time?"

Aizen smiled, and a hint of mirth showed in his brown eyes. "When the captain completes all of his work on time, unlike some captains." He paused and looked away for a brief instant and smirked.

Nina rubbed her left arm, certain that he would feel the twinge of nervousness flicker in her reiryoku. "Well, only if you insist, sir. I really don't want to do anything to take away from what little free time you have to yourself."

"Ah, no need to worry, Nina-san. It's no trouble at all." Sousuke said. He stared at Nina for a while. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Nina suddenly blushed and stood up. "N-no. Nothing at all. Shall we go before the day gets away from us?"

Aizen nodded, "Yes that would be best."

They left the solitude of the forest together, returning to the bustling area that was familiar to Nina, though not nearly as enjoyable as the solitude of the forest. She led him to her quarters and there they began to sift through and move about the boxes that had arrived. So far Nina only had taken out the items that she needed and some simple things for decoration. Her quarters were still a disaster, for she had never been much for neatness. The demands of her new duties kept her away most of the time, and what little free time she had, she did not want to squander by staying indoors when she could be making the most of the nice weather.

During all the unpacking, Nina moved her sketchbook aside and dropped it. As she attempted to catch it, the cover came open and the pages fluttered apart. Much to her dismay and embarrassment, the picture she had drawn of Captain Aizen and intended to give him fell from between the pages and onto the floor near his feet. Nina's eyes went wide, and she quickly bent down to grab the page hoping that he would not turn around before she did so.

Aizen noticed Nina suddenly pounce and attack a sketchbook page that landed on the floor.

_Why would she pick that up so suddenly?_ Aizen wondered to himself.

"Is that yours?" he asked, wanting to know why the girl reacted so suddenly.

"Y-yes," Nina managed as she carefully placed the page back in the sketchbook.

She did not want to offer him any more information on that particular piece. It was embarrassing that she had even drawn it, and she decided that she should have burned it rather than hang onto it. She held on to the book before spotting her bag and putting it inside, hoping that it would be out of sight and out of mind.

"What are you hiding there, Seito-kun?" he asked curiously, following her every move as she placed the sketch book inside a bag of hers. "I thought you were proud of your drawing ability."

"Well of course I am, but I'm also sometimes sensitive about what I draw."

"Was that something you did not like, perhaps?"

Nina bit her bottom lip. "Oh, I like it just fine. I'm just not sure it's something I want to show." She blushed. "It's kind of embarrassing, really."

"Oh? I thought an artist was not supposed to be ashamed of their work," he pointed out.

"And I thought _you_ understood that sometimes an artist's work can be incredibly personal," Nina countered. She sighed. "Besides, I think the artist is justified if the subject of one of her pieces is..." Her voice suddenly got quiet and she could feel the heat creeping into her face. "...standing right here in this room."

"Oh?" he asked and moved closer to her. He gave an amused and somewhat flattered smile. His dark brown gaze never left her, for he was interested to see how she had drawn him. "I'd really love to see it, Seito-kun."

Nina reluctantly knelt and retrieved the leather bound sketchbook. "It's...just a portrait I did from memory. I'm not sure that it turned out that well." She removed the page and held it out to Aizen uneasily. "This is really quite embarrassing, but...I hope you find it accurate and to your liking."

He took the drawing and examined it for what seemed an eternity to Nina. Never had he seen a portrait of himself done so accurately and with such painstaking detail.

"It's...very good," he muttered quite stunned and unsure of what else to say.

Nina blinked, clasped her hands behind her back, and blushed again. "You are somewhat of a challenge to draw, Captain. I, um...I originally drew that to give to you, but I was too embarrassed to do so. You're welcome to keep it if you like."

"Difficult to draw?" he asked, ignoring the offer of keeping the drawing. "How so?"

"Well...it's somewhat of a challenge to keep the eyes proportionate within the frames of a subject wearing glasses. And your hair has a lot of dimension. And cowlicks. Therefore, it was hard to decide on shading."

Aizen gave a wry smile. "I thought it was because it was hard to capture my emotion."

"On the contrary, Captain. I find emotion easy to capture," Nina told him honestly. "Many artists face quite a challenge drawing emotion, but I don't. If you look at my other figures, I capture emotions in the people that I draw. The secret is that they have no idea I'm drawing them because I capture them in a natural pose." She ventured a smile. "And the photographic memory helps."

Aizen let out a chuckle amused at her methods of drawing people. "I still say that's a very unique quality. I've also said before that you're very gifted, Nina-san, and I mean that."

"Thank you, Captain," Nina responded, somewhat more relaxed now that she knew she had gotten a positive reaction out of him. She turned and placed her sketchbook in her bag once more. "I promise that I am not hiding any more skeletons in my sketchbook, so to speak. And as I said, you are welcome to keep that one. I originally drew it to give to you, but I was afraid because I did not think it would be very appropriate."

"Hmm...then I'll take it, in that case. You did a remarkable job on it, and it would be rude to not accept it after all your hard work," he said. "Though I rather think you should hang on to it as part of your collection."

"I'm certain other opportunities will present themselves if that's alright with you, of course. I wanted to see if I could really draw you from memory as I so boldly claimed, and it appears I was successful." She stood up and had a look around. Her apartment now appeared to be in order, yet for some reason, Nina regretted that he would have to leave.

Looking around, Sousuke noticed that her area was rather plain yet neat. "I thank you for taking the time to draw me."

"There is no need to thank me for something I so enjoy doing," Nina responded lightly. "Though I believe I should be the one extending my gratification for helping me unpack the remainder of my things on your free time. I appreciate the company."

"It was no trouble at all, but I really have to ask, why exactly would you choose to draw me?"

"Why do I choose _anyone_ to draw?" Nina softly laughed, as she led him out of her quarters. "If you really must know, Captain, you are a good subject. That is all."

He nodded as he tucked the drawing inside his haori with a pleasant smile. "Well in that case, should you ever decide to use me as an unknowing subject, I won't mind, but I would like to see how and where you've captured me once in a while."

Nina smirked. "I might consider that."

Aizen glanced up at the sky. "Well, it's nearly lunch time. You should hurry to the mess and get something to eat before training this afternoon. Take care and I'm sure I will see you around tomorrow. I won't be overseeing today's session."

Nina bowed politely. "In that case, take care, Captain, and thank you again."

Somewhere behind a tree a good distance away from Nina's quarters, a silver head with squinty eyes and a fox-like grin poked out. "So...that's how ya spend yer free time? Heh..."

"Spying on me again, as usual, Gin?" Aizen responded. "I certainly hope for your sake you're not insinuating what I think you are."

"Oh? And why would ya think of me like that, Captain? Besides I ain't spying on ya, just decided to go for a stroll an' ended up here to tease ya. Not much really."

Aizen gave an amused chuckle as Gin joined his company. "I find it highly suspicious that you would conveniently show up in my division on a 'stroll'. Are you certain you're not looking in on me to be sure I'm not crossing any lines?"

"Now why would I do such a thing? Yer a smart man. I'm sure you can take care of yerself," Gin said with his sneering smile.

"Oh, so now you're sneering at me," Aizen told him. "And just why would you make such a face, Gin?"

Gin let out a small chuckle as he placed his hand behind him and rubbed his neck looking sideways, purposely avoiding Aizen's glare. "No reason, although I do find it quite amusing."

"Mind your own business," Aizen said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Gin's face did not change its expression. Things were getting more entertaining. The smile turned to a wider grin slowly curving up wards. His eyes now even more narrowed than usual.

"Yer scary," the slender man said meeting Aizen's stare. "Very scary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The myth to which Aizen and Nina are referring is that of the Legend of Kiyohime. In Japanese folklore, Kiyohime (or simply Kiyo) was the daughter (or in some versions a widow) of a village headmaster or landlord named Shoji on the Hidaka riverbank. The family was wealthy enough to entertain and provide lodging for traveling priests, who often passed by on their way to a shrine famous for ascetic practices.
> 
> According to the legend, a handsome visiting priest named Anjin fell in love with a beautiful woman named Kiyohime, but after a time he overcame his passions and refrained from further meetings. Kiyo became furious at the sudden change of heart and pursued him in rage. The priest and Kiyohime met at the edge of the Hidaka river, where the priest asked a boatman to help him to cross the river, but told him not to let her cross with his boat. When Kiyo saw that Anjin was escaping her, she jumped into the river and started to swim after him. While swimming in the torrent of the Hidaka river, she transformed into a large serpent because of her rage. When Anjin saw her coming after him in the form of a huge serpent, he ran into the temple called Dōjōji. He asked the priests of Dōjōji for help and they hid him under the bell of temple. However, the serpent smelled him hiding inside the bell and coiled around it. It banged the bell loudly several times with its tail, then gave a great belch of fire that melted the bell, killing the priest.
> 
> Also, for those of you who are not literature enthusiasts like me, Beowulf is an Anglo-Saxon epic poem set in Scandinavia . It survives in a single manuscript known as the Nowell Codex. Its composition by an anonymous Anglo-Saxon poet is dated between the 8th and the early 11th century and is cited as one of the most important works of Anglo-Saxon literature.


	6. Hollow

_"Bring the violence_  
_It's significant_  
_To the life_  
_Can you feel it?"  
_ _-Disturbed "Violence Fetish"_

Blades flashed and clanged as the opponents repelled from one another. Nina took a swing at Hinamori who quickly dodged, spun, and then parried with Tobiume. The two had been at it most of the morning in the privacy of the Fifth Division forest rather than the usual training grounds to ensure that there were no distractions on Hinamori's part from other division members.

Nina blocked with Kiyohime, nailing a good hit on Hinamori's _zanpakuto_. Hinamori was young – almost too young to be a lieutenant – but she was far more formidable than she looked. And, of course, the lieutenant could say the same for Nina as she drove her opponent back. The force of the blow made her stop and shake out her hand.

"That was a hard hit, Seito-san," Momo remarked. "It kind of hurt."

"I didn't mean to, Lieutenant," Nina responded.

Momo smiled. "It's fine. I've had worse, and really, I was hoping you'd be a little more forceful with me. Even Captain Aizen tends to be too gentle on the rare occasion that he spars with me."

Nina sheathed Kiyohime. "I can imagine that Captain Aizen is a strong man, Lieutenant. He might be afraid he will harm you."

Momo put away her own weapon. "I think that's what it is, too, but he's getting better about that." She paused. "And you don't have to be so formal with me, Seito-san. Please just call me Hinamori-san."

Nina blushed. "Um...I'm not certain I feel comfortable with that since you are my senior officer."

"But 'Lieutenant' is not my name." She smiled. "So, please, I insist."

Nina nodded and ventured a small smile. "I think I can manage at least that. And thank you for inviting me to train with you today, Hinamori-san."

The other girl smiled brightly, her big blue eyes lighting up with cheerful sincerity. "Ah, it's not a problem. I've been anxious to get to know you more since your promotion. It's so wonderful that we both draw! I do illustrations for the _Seireitei Times_, and I'd love to have you help me with some."

"I would enjoy that very much. Let me know when you're working on some new ones and I'll provide some art supplies." Nina glanced up through the canopy of trees toward the sun. "Don't you have to be back at the office to help Captain Aizen?"

Hinamori's eyes grew wide. "Wah! I almost forgot! I'll see you later, Seito-san!"

Nina watched Hinamori rush off before wandering off into the forest on her own with her messenger bag full of art supplies and, of course, her trusty sketchbook. She was off today, and Nina wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity to spend her afternoon drawing out in the woods. She hoped that if she hid out in the branches of a tree long enough, she could observe some animals and draw them in blissful solitude.

She finally settled in the perfect tree that was just great for watching an open clearing. Nina sat for hours sketching in her book, having concealed her _reiryoku_ so that no living thing, animal or person, could detect her. This was _her_ time, a time where she wanted nothing to do with the outside world, where she simply wanted to draw and be completely to herself.

She drew for hours on one drawing as a bird had landed in front of her, and with her photographic memory, she captured it before it flew away to somewhere in the upper branches of her tree. She was shading the leaves when suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood.

Nina glanced up and around as she sensed the ominous aura and the pain and turmoil held within it. It was not anyone she knew, rather, it was a Hollow, and it felt close. She hitched and held her breath for what seemed like an eternity as she suppressed her _reiryoku _further until she could not suppress it any more. Nina peered through the branches at the clearing, and she could have sworn she saw something move. If a Hollow were truly in the vicinity, Nina was not sure she wanted to get tangled up with it alone, yet, there was no way she could make it back to summon her division and bring them here to help her purify it as it stood too much of a chance that it would be gone. Yet to face something so massive alone without knowing its abilities was foolish.

It was a troublesome juxtaposition. She knew she needed to flee, but Nina also knew that if she let it run loose, people could get hurt. She did not want her division to think that she had led them on a wild goose chase if she fled the scene to tell Captain Aizen or Hinamori-san. So, she sucked in a breath, swallowed hard, and jumped down from her perch with Kiyohime in hand. Sure enough a Hollow had appeared in the clearing, and at the moment, Nina was practically invisible to it.

Nina narrowed her eyes as she silently unsheathed her _zanpakuto_. If she could sneak up on it with its back turned, then perhaps she could get the upper hand and remove the mask before it had a chance to attack her. She broke into a sprint, shunpoing over its head and then bringing down Kiyohime on it as hard as she could in a pre-emptive attack.

But something terribly went wrong; the mask did not even crack like she expected it to, and the beast roared up and back, clearly angered by Nina's opening attack. Her eyes grew wide, and she dodged the counter attack before rolling across the ground into a crouching position. The scream had startled her so much that she relinquished the suppression on her _reiryoku_.

The suddenrelease caused even birds to take flight and green leaves to fall from the trees. Nina used shunpo to stay out of the Hollow's grasp while she looked for an opening to attack and do some real damage. She had hoped that perhaps the sudden release in her _reiatsu_ would alert someone nearby and prompt them to assist. For now, however, she decided that keeping it entertained would be best until someone found her – _if_ someone found her.

Nina finally turned, seizing an opportunity to cast a kidou spell. She lifted her hands up and focused her reiatsuon the target ahead of her. "Way of Destruction Number 4: _Byakurai!_"

Energy materialized at her fingertips, and Nina fired a thin bolt of lightning at the Hollow piercing it straight on through its torso. It screamed and doubled over from the force of it, and Nina took the chance and sliced it with her zanpakuto.

She nailed it, but as she recoiled back, the Hollow reached out with its claws and grabbed her by the leg.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she jerked her leg out from its grasp, its claws ripping flesh as she did so.

"You are a very foolish shinigami," it growled as it began to foam at the mouth.

Nina's leg was bleeding, and her hakama was shredded. She looked up at the Hollow, contemplating retreat. She noticed that the drool that fell from the Hollow's enormous and hideous mouth that it was burning the ground at its feet, sizzling away the green grass.

It laughed at her before shaking its head and throwing the acidic secretion her way. Nina took off for the forest in the hopes that the wood would block at least some of the discharge. Droplets of the acid burned her right arm – the arm that wielded Kiyohime – and she cried out. She ducked behind a thick tree trunk as the substance burned away part of the bark at her back and held her arm, hissing in pain.

_"You can take care of this, Nina. I'll help you."_

"Kiyohime?"

_"Summon me!"_

"Yes, of course..." Nina trailed. She knew what she had to do. She stepped out from behind the tree and held Kiyohime out in front of her. _"Slither, Kiyohime."_

Nina suddenly began to glow red as her zanpakuto glowed wildly and began to stretch. Nina's arm hurt like hell, but the pain had oddly subsided as her reiatsu flared. The Hollow looked startled, but it did not back down as her weapon finished its reformation. She held in her hand not the blade she had begun with but a naginata. Its black blade gleamed atop a red metal shaft, and from the end of the pole arm hung a tassel. Though Nina had never practiced naginatajitsuvery much, she instinctively knew how to wield Kiyohime and did so with renewed confidence and unbridled force.

As Nina parried her weapon, the blade extended into a chain of blades that she targeted with her will giving her a long distance advantage. The links wrapped around the Hollow and severed its arms and legs. It fell with earth-shaking force, and Nina flicked Kiyohime into retraction. As soon as the blade returned, she mounted the now helpless creature and slammed the blade into his mask, efficiently cutting it apart.

The Hollow went screaming into dissipation as Nina settled onto the ground once more. She felt the Hollow's presencedisappear, leaving the area at peace once more. She heaved a relieved sigh as Kiyohime resealed herself.

_"Well done, Nina."_

As Nina returned Kiyohime to her scabbard, Hinamori rushed upon the scene out of breath and with Tobiume withdrawn. "Seito-san! Are you okay?! Where is the Hollow?"

Nina blinked but calmly told her, "It's fine, Hinamori-san. I took care of it."

Hinamori looked taken aback. "By yourself?" She blinked. "Seito-san! That was really foolish!"

Nina shook her head. "I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't just let it rampage around these forests and risk people getting hurt. There was no time for me to alert the division."

Momo looked Nina over and noticed her charred fingers from the kidou spell that she apparently casted. She also noticed the burn on Nina's arm from where the Hollow had sprayed acid-filled saliva on her. "You're a mess, Seito-san. Are you injured anywhere else?"

"I'm fine."

"But your arm..."

"It's just a slight burn," Nina said. "I promise I am okay."

Hinamori looked skeptical. "But your leg looks bad..."

"I believe I am fine. I can clean it up."

Hinamori still did not appear to believe her, but if Nina insisted she was fine, then maybe she was.

Truth be told, however, Nina's leg was badly damaged, and her arm was still burning. She could feel the blood running down her left leg and the sting that the Hollow's claws left behind. Nina knew that she ought to tell Hinamori the truth, but she did not want to burden either her or Captain Aizen, nor did she wish to inconvenience Fourth Division.

"Well...okay then. I'm glad you're safe, but I'll gather a squad together just to be sure that it's completely gone and it didn't bring any friends." Hinamori smiled. "I have confidence in your abilities, but like Captain Aizen always says, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Would you like me to assist you?" Nina offered.

"No, thank you. You look tired. You should go back to your quarters and rest. I'll take care of reporting it to Captain Aizen."

* * *

Later that night, Nina limped her way through the dark Division Five forest to a small clearing that contained a natural hot spring that she had come across during her explorations over the years. She carried with her a bucket with a towel, toiletries, and a bag of medicinal herbs that she kept in her quarters.

She had washed and bandaged her injuries upon return to Fifth Division, and the battle earlier had left her fatigued to the point where she needed to lie down and sleep it off. When she awoke, her leg throbbed more than it previously had, and her arm had sustained more of a burn than she was willing to admit. Both appendages hurt, but still, Nina was unwilling to trouble anyone about it.

She had hidden her _reiryoku_ once more in order to keep anyone from knowing what she was doing. Nina sat down on a rock and lifted the hem of her pastel pink yukatato examine the bandage; it was soaked with blood from her injury, and she carefully began to unwrap it to have another look. It stung every time she touched it, and Nina hissed a little from pangs of tenderness as she pulled the sticky bandage from her wounds.

Captain Aizen was taking an evening stroll, and this was an area that he often frequented; it was peaceful and soothing after a hard day of managing the affairs of his division. However, he was unaware of the other presence that inhabited the area until he felt a slight flicker of a reiryoku he recognized as Nina. It spiked slightly, and he turned his attention toward the hot spring, sensing another flicker. The flickers sensed, however, were not those of inexperience at hiding themselves; it was that of pain.

Aizen moved quietly into her proximity, using a tree to hide himself. There he found Nina unwrapping what looked to be a serious injury on her leg. As she pulled away the last of the bandage, he could see in the dim light her lantern had to offer that her left leg was black and blue, and in the middle of the extensive bruising, there were a set of deep gashes, almost to the bone.

_Hinamori said that Seito-kun wasn't injured badly. Seito must have either lied to her or she honestly thought she was not badly injured. But why isn't she in Fourth Division now? Is it because she doesn't want anyone to know?_

Nina examined her leg in detail. "Damn...it got worse," she muttered.

Aizen watched as she pushed back the sleeve of her yukata and examined her badly burned arm. He knew that it was some kind of acid burn, and he recalled that he had invented a Hollow that secreted acid in its saliva. It appeared that Nina had encountered that very Hollow, and he could hardly believe that she had been brave enough to take on that thing alone. Perhaps he had severely underestimated her.

Nina got out the healing herbs she had brought along with fresh bandages and laid them out on the rock. She stood and untied the sash of her yukata, completely oblivious to Aizen's presence in the surrounding foliage. His eyes grew wide, and as she dropped her clothing to reveal her smooth, naked body, Aizen was momentarily rooted to his spot. He knew that he should not be watching her, but he could not help himself as his dark brown eyes roved over her slender body. She let down her black hair from its ponytail and unfastened her braids. He could see the delicate muscles working in her back as she ran her fingers through her black hair.

She bent over to dip a washcloth into the steaming water, and she turned to face his direction so she could wash. Her breasts were much fuller than Hinamori's, which gave indication that she might be a little older than his lieutenant. They were so delicate, pale, and her pink nipples were like soft rosebuds. He shook himself from the lustful thoughts that were rapidly building in his mind and ducked behind a tree, flattening himself against it as he denied the blush that had crept into his face at seeing her tantalizing body.

Aizen closed his eyes and took a few short breaths, attempting to calm himself and redirect his thoughts to something far less...distracting. He slowly slipped away from Nina's proximity and away from the clearing. He glanced back over his shoulder before focusing his attention on the path ahead of him that would take him back to the Division Five compound.

"My, my who would have thought that Captain Aizen could be such a peeping tom?" a voice teased from behind him.

Aizen rolled his eyes and sighed; he had sincerely hoped Gin would not catch him in the act, although he honestly had not meant to spy on her to begin with. Composing himself, he turned and faced Gin. "And just what are you insinuating, Gin?"

"Nothin' Captain, ya simply amuse me that's all," he replied approaching Aizen and joining his stride.

"Amuse you? And how is taking a walk amusing, Gin?"

"That all ya were doin'?"

"Of course. What else would I be doing?"

"Oh...I thought ya was starin' at that girl what with yer face lookin' red like that," Gin prodded, his grin stretching even more.

Aizen sighed, wondering just who was stalking whom here. How long had he been close by? And how did he even know she was there? She was concealing her reiryoku quite well - well enough that even he did not notice her right off. But then again, Gin was not one to be underestimated.

"I'm not a peeping tom, Gin," Aizen finally said. "What sort of man do you think I am?"

Gin stared at his former captain for a long moment before his grin twisted into something dark.

"A man like me," he replied. "Anyways ya should go back now, act like a caring captain and make the girl feel welcome when she returns." Gin suggested the kind words sarcastically and gave every indication of ill intention toward the innocent Third Seat.

"I assume from your sarcasm that I should take her back to my quarters and have my way with her. Is that it?"

"Shame on you, Captain fer tryin' to take advantage of a poor injured girl!" Ichimaru exclaimed slapping his hand across Sousuke's back.

"You were the one who suggested it, Gin, not I." Aizen smirked. "I would never think to do such a thing."

"Of course not."


	7. Injury

_"These accidents of faith and nature,_  
_They tend to stick in the spokes of you,_  
_But every now and then the trend bucks_  
_And you're repaired by more than glue."  
_ _-Snow Patrol "The Lightning Strike, Part II"_

Nina awoke the following morning and quickly discovered that the injuries she had sustained seemed to have gotten worse. The muscles of her acid-burned arm and her damaged leg were tender, stiff, and the tissues around the affected areas were more bruised than ever. Nina slowly flexed her arm, hissing in pain as she slowly brought it into her body and then out. But her leg – now that was the injury that nearly brought tears to her eyes every time she moved it.

_I hadn't expected it to grow worse overnight,_ she thought.

In the back of her mind, she knew she should probably report her injury to Division Four, but the problem was how she would do that without Captain Aizen or Lieutenant Hinamori finding out. She had no intention of bothering them with this, and she assumed that the injuries were only sore because they were healing. She sat on the floor of her room to clean her wounds, apply new herbs, and wrap the damaged areas with fresh bandages. She decided that if the pain continued to antagonize her, then she would simply swallow her pride and seek proper medical attention from Division Four.

Nina managed to loosen her muscles enough in her apartment to walk somewhat normally, and she swung Kiyohime a few times to regain use in her arm for the day before setting off to the division training grounds to meet with her colleagues. Nina knew for sure that she would be a little slower than usual, but she hoped could just pass it off as simple muscle tension from her encounter with the Hollow yesterday.

The others were warming up as she arrived on the expanse, and to her dismay, Aizen would be overseeing the training session today so that Hinamori could join in and help those who were struggling. Nina stretched and swung a scabbard-clad Kiyohime around. She glanced over at Aizen, and at the moment, he did not seem to notice anything on her part.

_Maybe I can pull this off and go see Division Four on my own, _she thought as she paired up with Keitaro.

They were dismissed from their training session for the day, and Nina began to head off the field behind the others. She managed to get through the training, but even the slightest hit from her partner shot searing pain through her body, and she could not help wincing in pain, and it had been hard to suppress a painful scream. As Nina passed through the door of the training compound, she hoped that she would be able to leave unnoticed.

"Seito-san," called Captain Aizen in his kind, soft tone. "May I have a word with you, please?"

He smiled at her kindly, and Nina paused, frowning. The way he called to her elicited a feeling of dread, and nervous butterflies began flitting in her stomach. Slowly she turned around and faced her captain. "Yes, Captain?"

"You should have been able to react to most of the attacks thrown at you with speed, yet you were off by a few seconds each time getting slower. I also noticed your facial expressions each time Keitaro-kun would strike you. Is something wrong?"

"N-no," she responded. "I'm sure Hinamori told you about my encounter with the Hollow yesterday. I'm just sore."

"I can't help but wonder if you're much worse than you're allowing me to believe, Seito-san."

"It's nothing serious enough to concern yourself with, Captain," Nina responded, wishing that he would just let her leave. "I will be fine."

He noted the odd way in which she favored her leg. "You can hardly stand properly, Seito-kun. Why should I not be concerned when one of my officers is injured?"

"I'll be fine," Nina assured him. "It's just that I wasn't initially injured badly, but it might have gotten worse overnight. I would not trouble yourself with it."

"It's no trouble for me rather to the rest of your squad. A wounded member is no use on the battlefield." He gave Nina a hard, concerned stare. "I do not like it when people hide things from me, especially when it concern's one's personal well-being."

"If you're ordering me in a roundabout way to go to Division Four for treatment, I will comply," she said, meeting his stare equally. "I had intention of doing so anyway."

"No, there's no need to make them work more than they already do," he replied in a calm tone. "I can treat your wounds just the same."

Nina's face suddenly pinkened. "I...uh...Captain...I can simply go next door..." She shuffled and dropped her gaze to the ground. "It looks really bad, and while I respect your ability and the offer, I do not think this is something even you can treat."

"How so?" Aizen questioned. "It's just a simple kidou spell." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you too embarrassed to ask for help, Seito-kun?"

Nina offered no response to Captain Aizen. In fact, she did not even look him in the eyes. She looked at the ground and chewed her lip instead.

"I see..." he said, noting her inability to answer him. That told him that she really _was_ afraid to ask for help. "You have a strange way of thinking, Seito-kun. People eventually need help from one another, and there should never be any shame in asking for it. You do yourself a disservice by not acknowledging that you need help, and you do me a dishonor by not placing your trust in me, your captain." He crossed the grassy plain and took her by the arm, carefully supporting her as she hobbled over to a large shady tree. "Have a seat."

Nina looked at him. "What will you do, Captain?"

Sousuke merely smiled, and took her hand gently. Slowly he extended her arm, trying not to hurt her, and he pushed back her sleeve to reveal her bandaged arm. He raised his free hand over her arm and a light green glow radiated from it. "You'll see soon enough. Just try to hold still, and I'll do the rest."

Nina blinked as she felt the sting from the acid burn drain from the area, and a gentle, caressing feeling rushed over the affected flesh. She lifted her light blue eyes to her captain's, silently observing the concentration written on his features and held within his focused dark brown eyes.

"Is that better, Seito-kun?" he suddenly asked, his gaze matching her own.

She blushed. "Yes. It's much better, Captain. Thank you."

Aizen nodded again, and then looked down at her legs. The left leg appeared to be stiff and sore seeing as the she had not moved it at all while he healed her arm.

"May I?"

Nina swallowed. "Of course." She adjusted herself and tried to scoot a little closer to Aizen.

Sousuke pushed back the cloth of her hakamawhere he could see the blood soaking through the bandage. He remembered that the Hollow that attacked her yesterday secreted acid in its saliva and poison in its claws that prevented blood from clotting properly, thus causing its prey to bleed to death. Extending his arm again, he placed his hand on her right leg. He had seen her grievous injury last night when he had unintentionally spied on her bathing out in the forest. His hands glowed green, and the cuts and bruises vanished along with the pain.

Nina sat quietly on the grass and let Captain Aizen attend her injuries. She folded her hands in her lap and chewed on her lower lip as the same sensation she had felt on her arm caressed her leg and soothed away the bruising and the gashes. She ventured to lift her eyes to him again to study his gentle face. She swallowed and looked down quickly, knowing that having the thoughts she was having were unhealthy. She chewed her lip and waited for Aizen to finish.

Instead of taking his time as he would have liked, Aizen finished treating her quickly. Removing his hand from her now healed left leg, his eyes met Nina's again. "I believe you should be back to normal now." He paused and continued to stare at her with warm brown eyes.

Nina could not stop the small smile from crossing her fair features. "Um...thank you. I'm sorry to have been a bother." She reluctantly pulled her gaze away from him and stared down at her lap. "I should have been truthful from the start, and for that I apologize. I'm not used to asking for help."

"You were not a bother at all, and please don't hesitate to ask for help. It's what I am here for," Aizen simply responded. "But I am curious. How do you know about healing herbs?"

She shrugged. "I have a friend in Fourth Division, actually."

"Your friend must have taught you much."

Nina nodded. "She did." She paused. "I should let you attend to your own duties now. I have to be on duty at the library this afternoon." She pulled in her legs, relieved by the flexibility and stood to her feet. The pain was completely gone, and she was relieved that she could walk normally again. Perhaps tonight, she would sleep better as well.

Sousuke glanced at her, smiled, and pulled himself to his feet. "Very well, Seito-san. Please take care."

Aizen watched Nina leave, and he could not keep himself from studying her as she passed through the gates and out of his sight. He found himself unable to stop thinking about the clarity of her eyes. Nina's eyes, he noticed from that innocent glance into them, were such a startling blue. Her pale eyes suited her pale skin, yet they contrasted strongly with her raven black hair. Nina's quiet, unassuming personality only added to her mysterious beauty, and Sousuke surmised that the waters into which he was about to tread could turn into very dangerous waters indeed.

He realized in those moments with Nina that he was becoming attracted to her, and he found himself wanting to learn more about this confounding girl. She spoke to him softly and respectfully, yet never offered much insight into her own world or her heart. She was an enigma, and Aizen enjoyed a good challenge. But why would he care to know her?

Sousuke clasped his hands behind his back and started toward his office. Manipulating Hinamori was one thing, but Nina, he felt, would not be so easy. She seemed far stronger willed than he had anticipated, and he was beginning to realize that unlike Hinamori, Nina was not the type to blindly eat out of his hand like a trusting baby bird. It would be a little more difficult because Nina was not open and naïve like Hinamori. Now he was afraid that his attraction toward her could get in the way if he allowed it to get out of control, and he began to wonder if being attracted to her would really be so bad.

_No, I mustn't let it come to that. I must not get attached to that girl. She is nothing more than someone to use._

* * *

Nina sat at the central desk reading her book when a set of volumes were plopped down before her. She looked up to see that Yumichika was leaning against the wood smirking at her, and she allowed for a subdued smile.

"Hello, Ayasegawa-san."

"I found some books that got mixed in with mine," he told her. "Really, I don't know who works the evening shift on Wednesdays, but I wish they'd pull their head out of their ass!"

Nina laughed. "I'll leave a note to watch where they file returned books. That is quite a few to get mixed up."

"Well a few I can understand, but this is an everyday thing," he complained.

"I'll do my best to take care of it, Ayasegawa-san," she responded, taking the volumes and putting them on the proper cart. "I wonder if perhaps our mystery colleague is placing them on the wrong cart. They do seem to be reference books, after all, and it can be easy to confuse the references with the archived items."

"Hnn...perhaps," he said. The he smiled. "Hey, I heard that you took down a Hollow by yourself the other day. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Nina shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you. And I did sustain a few injuries but it was nothing serious." She paused. "How did you hear about that anyway?"

"Ikkaku and I do have friends in Division Five. Gossip travels quickly in Seireitei, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Apparently," Nina agreed.

"Ikkaku's all hot to spar with you now."

Nina made a face. "I can't see why. It was only a Hollow."

Yumichika flashed a smile and fluffed his hair. "Well if you're not too busy this week, I'll take you over to my division, and the three of us will practice together."

Nina nodded. "That sounds fine." Then she smirked. "If you two can handle me."

"Oh, let's not get ahead of ourselves now!"

Nina laughed. "I assure you that I'm not. I was simply joking."

Yumichika paused a long moment. "Are you busy tonight? Like...after you get done here?"

"N-no, not really," Nina said, shaking her head.

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his head. "Ikkaku and I were supposed to go out and eat like we usually do, but Captain Zaraki sent him down to the Human Realm on some kind of short mission, so..."

Nina smiled. "I'd be glad to keep you company, Ayasegawa-san."

Yumichika blushed unexpectedly and rubbed the back of his head. "Great! I was hoping you would agree. And...one other thing..."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Seito-san."

She nodded. "Only if you insist."

"I do."

"Then I will call you Yumichika-san, and since we are apparently now on a first name basis, then perhaps I should ask you to do the same when addressing me."

He smirked. "I think I can handle that."


End file.
